Harry Potter's Final Battle
by Soochercara
Summary: This is my version of the Final Battle between Harry and Voldemort, Warnings: Swearing, Character Death... Harry Potter Ginny Weasley


**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter!**

**My Version of the Final Battle:**

"It is time to end this, Potter" sneered Voldemort. Ginny Weasley was laying in Harry Potter's arms while tears quietly streamed down his face and dripping down onto her torn, bloody robes. Ginny slowly opened her eyes and saw a mop of messy black hair, bending over her bloody body. Then his eyes opened and she saw those beautiful emerald green eyes, red and raw because of the tears streaming out of them, and the dark circles under his eyes seemed to darked those beautiful green eyes she remembered. "I'll always love you Ginny, live your life, believe in love after death" said Harry as he leaned her against a nearby tree

"Aw, well isn't this sweet, the sight of young love. It sickens me. I will finish her off after I've killed you Potter!" said Voldemort raising his wand at Harry. Harry stood unfazed by his words. Harry Potter had been through so much in the passed year, he had faced werewolves, giants, spiders, dementors and many death eaters, each event would make Harry more and more powerful, with each death of his friends would cause his eyes to cloud over a little bit more. Many people had dies in the lead up to this point, Remus Lupin, Nymphroyda Tonks Lupin (they married after Remus found himself a cure and could decide he was ready to let her in), Percy and Bill Weasley, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang, Susan Bones, Romilda Vane, Albus Dumbledore, and Colin Creevy had thrown himself in front of a Avada Kedavra curse intended to hit Harry.

"So, are you ready to die Potter" said Voldemort.

"Don't underestimate me Tom" said Harry calmly.

"Don't you dare call me that name, my fathers, disgusting muggle name!" roared Voldemort, his temper rising.

"What's wrong Tom, can't control yourself, beginning to fear me?" said Harry.

"Never could I fear such a weak child like you, who loves and feels pain, you can not kill me, I will always live, no matter what you do" Voldemort said with an evil cackle.

"If you say so" said Harry, unflinching after hearing Voldemort laugh.

"I killed your parents, now I shall kill you, and the Potter family will end. Did you know, your mother begged me for mercy before I killed her?"

"No she didn't"

"YES SHE DID! I WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED HER! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?" yelled Voldemort.

"She told me exactly what happened" said Harry simply.

Voldemort laughed "How could she tell you, she is dead."

"Because of the spell you used, you put part of her soul impressed upon me, because she used her own spell, so now I can talk to her whenever I wish to, until you are gone that is" sighed Harry.

"Well after I am finished with you, you AND your mother will be no more that a couple of souls drifting aimlessly in time." Voldemort said with hatred in his eyes. "Well I have other things to do, lets dual" said Voldemort. Both Harry and Voldemort bowed and raised their wands poised ready to fight. Voldemort tried to use Legillemency on Harry but Harry Used Occlumency and used his new way of breaking into his opponent's mind which allows him to do this without them knowing. He could see the killing curse about to be sent to his chest so he dived out of the way narrowly missing it. While he used his new skill he began to sent non-verbal spells back, eventually landing the disarming curse on Voldemort's wand and sending Voldemort several metres into the air and into a tree. Harry picked up Voldemort's wand and snapped in half pointing his wand at Voldemort. He took one last look over to the tree where Ginny finally realised what was going to happen and why Harry had said those things to her, she began to get to her feet but slipped down again to her sitting position.

**Ginny's Pont of View**

"_No, no, no, no, no, please Harry, don't do this" _thought Ginny and all of a sudden she felt his mind penetrate hers. _"It has to be done Gin, you know that, otherwise, there is no way to stop him, I love you, but please move on, it's what I want, please respect my decision, I will always love you"_

"_I love you too, Harry James Potter" _and then his thoughts left hers and she looked upon the scene before her, Harry raised his wand to Voldemort's heart and Voldemort began to laugh then said "You can't kill me boy, there are things preventing me from dieing"

"You mean your seven horcruxes? That my friends and I destroyed, all seven of them?" said Harry with a smirk on his face. Voldemort looked at him with fear in his eyes then shakily said "No, No N-no there were eight... There were eight" Harry looked at him and laughed "did you know I found a new way to look into peoples minds without them noticing? I figured it out a little while ago and I've been using it on you all this time!" laughed Harry, then pointed his wand directly at Voldemort and said "I love you Ginny, and I'll see you soon mum and dad" Voldemort looked perplexed and scared then Harry said those final words and all Ginny could do was watch and say "Good-bye Harry, I love you too" she could hear him yell the killing curse at Voldemort "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and there was a flash of green light. A scream in the night, and a smile on the lips of the boy who screamed as the light around Voldemort engulfed Harry as well. Ginny watched as Ron and Hermione came in on the other side of the field and saw what was going on, Hermione screamed and Ron's face went pale, Voldemort turned into a huge black cloud and then where once the most powerful dark wizard sat was a pile of black ash and then Harry began to laugh and turn into a pure white light, then as soon as the light came, it was gone and Harry's body fell, fell down to the earth, next to the pile of black ash. Ginny crawled over to where Harry's body lay.

Hermione and Ron ran over, Hermione was sobbing into Ron's shirt as they stood over his body, Ginny started to feel silent tears running down her cheeks. "He knew what he had to do, he knew he was going to die, he knew it, but _why_ didn't he say something, we could have helped him!" Ginny said hysterically

"We wouldn't of been able to help him, he knew he was only alive because Voldemort was alive, he knew he was the complete opposite of Voldemort yet his equal, and knew if Voldemort died he would die as well." Said Hermione. "But still I would have tried my best to help him but he knew there was nothing we could do" said Hermione and turned and sobbed into Ron's shirt again.

**3 Weeks Later**

"Today we stand here in rememberance of a great friend, teacher, student, boyfriend, brother and great wizard" said the priest at the top of the stage. Many people turned out to the public funeral of Harry James Potter but only good friends, and "family members" were allowed at the private funeral and proper burial. "We shall not mourn his passing, we should be happy that he was happy and be thankful for this young mans contribution to our lives." Said the priest. Everybody was crying, including Arthur, Fred, George and Ron Wealsey. "He shall not be forgotten, he left us so early but he will always be with us, in our hearts" said the priest as they lowered the coffin and covered it in dirt. After the funeral nobody talked, they all got back to the burrow and sat at the table while Molly Weasley cooked dinner. "WHY DIDN'T HE LET ME HELP HIM!" screamed Ron all of a sudden and jumped to his feet and walked out the back door, Ginny and Hermione ran out after him. He was sitting on the ground, his shoulders moving up and down in a sobbing motion. Hermione and Ginny sat next to him both crying quietly next to him. "He did what he had to, to keep everyone from harm" said Hermione. "He doesn't want us to be like this forever, he told me so before he… well… left us." Said Ginny through sobs. "Why is he such a noble bastard!" yelled Ron to completely nobody.

"_Because if I wasn't so noble, I think all three of you wouldn't be around"_

"You're so up yourself Harry!" said Ron, then he realised what he just said. The girls had stopped crying and were looking from each other to Ron and back again. "Did you hear that as well?" asked Ron

"Yeah" they both replied

"Harry?" Ron said wearily, scared for himself.

"_Yeah, I know this may be weird but I just needed to come back and tell you to not worry about me, I am happy, I am happy that you three are alive and that you can live! I want you guys to live life, okay? Please, do me this one last thing Ron… make sure the guy Ginny is with is proper and not fucking around with her, otherwise I will have to come back and deal with him and it was hard to get past the gods to let you know all this so do this for me… please?" _said Harry

"_Can you hear my thoughts?" thought Ron._

"_Yes"_

"_So they didn't hear that last bit?"_

"_No"_

"_Good, otherwise Ginny wouldn't be happy with that, and you know it"_

"_That's why I only said it to you"_

"_Obviously" _thought Ron.

"We will do our best to be okay Harry, we promise, don't we guys?" said Ginny

"Yeah, but we will never forget you" said Ron and Hermione.

"_I know you won't, I have to go, my time is up, but on last thing Ginny, I love you…" _thought Harry

"_I love you too" _thought Ginny, tears now flowing freely.

"_You will always be in my heart Gin"_

"_As you will be in mine"_

"Oh and Harry, before you go, two more things" said Ron with a smirk on his face.

"_What's that Ron?"_

"Thank-you, for doing what you did for us…"

"_I'd do it all over again for you guys" _said Harry

"And… You're such a smart arse, you know that, I mean getting past gods to come and talk to-" Ron started saying before Harry's laugh interrupted him.

"_Yeah, okay Ron, I love you all, I'll see you again, remember, death is just the next great adventure in life, but before that can happen, you have to live life to the fullest and enjoy it! I'll see you all again, good-bye my friends, and good-bye my love"_


End file.
